This disclosure relates in general to auxiliary bearing systems, and in particular to an auxiliary bearing system including a reservoir containing lubricant for lubricating and/or cooling the auxiliary bearing system.
In turbomachine systems, an auxiliary bearing system is used to support a shaft when a primary bearing system, such as a magnetic bearing system, fails. When the shaft drops, an inner race of the auxiliary bearing system engages the shaft, and the inner race and rolling elements supporting the inner race spin up to the speed of the shaft. This rapid acceleration causes a great amount of frictional heat in the auxiliary bearing system, which reduces the lifespan of the auxiliary bearing system.
Lubricant can be supplied to the auxiliary bearing system to reduce the heat generated during a drop event. However conventional lubrication systems do not supply an adequate supply of lubricant in a timely manner. Therefore, what is needed is an auxiliary bearing system capable of providing lubricant for lubricating and/or cooling the auxiliary bearing system during a drop event.